Confiserie
by RoyalTeuk
Summary: TRADUCTION de Cheryl Dyson - Harry est engagé au Manoir Malfoy pour briser des sorts et il fait la rencontre d'un fauteuil maléfique… et d'un chocolatier.
1. Chapter 1

**Confiserie**

 **Auteur :** Cheryl Dyson (la Grande)

 **Traductrice :** Moi (pourquoi je m'obstine à le mettre ?)

 **Disclaimer :** Eh non, je n'ai toujours rien récupéré… L'histoire est toujours à Cheryl Dyson et Harry Potter et ses chers amis sont à JK Rowling !

 **Résumé :** Harry est engagé au Manoir Malfoy pour briser des sorts et il fait la rencontre d'un fauteuil maléfique… et d'un chocolatier.

 **Petite note :** Je vous présente ma nouvelle petite traduction ! Ce three-shot (petit indice, il y aura trois chapitres 8D) a été très amusant à traduire ! Il a mis du temps à arriver, on n'a pas des emplois du temps très légers avec Rouge Poisson… D'ailleurs, je la remercie énormément pour sa correction merveilleuse – encore une fois – et j'envoie tout mon amour à mon nuage pour la première lecture du premier chapitre (sale feignasse). Comme vous l'avez sûrement vu, cette histoire est de Cheryl Dyson et je suis honorée de pouvoir la traduire /o/. J'espère que ça va vous plaire~

Les commentaires que vous laisserez, bons comme mauvais, me feront extrêmement plaisir et seront transmis à l'auteur !

Sur ce, bonne lecture~.

PS : Le lien pour l'histoire en anglais est sur mon profil. Et tant qu'on y est, joyeux anniversaire à notre cher Harry et à sa créatrice, JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 ** _Présent_**

Harry marchait le long des couloirs poussiéreux du Manoir Malfoy, la baguette levée. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait encore rien rencontré d'extrêmement dangereux, mais ce serait stupide de baisser sa garde. Il lança des sorts de détection tandis qu'il avançait.

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il fit volte-face, s'accroupissant, un sort de défense sur le bout de la langue. Un gros rat sortit de derrière une armure en se dandinant. Harry se releva avec une moue de dégoût. Le rat le regarda avec des yeux noirs et détala dans le hall, disparaissant derrière un coin.

Harry soupira et regarda autour de lui. _Un rat_. Narcissa Malfoy serait mortifiée. Dieu, _Harry_ était mortifié. Le Manoir était en ruine. C'était pire que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. L'endroit était tombé dans un état de délabrement avancé pendant les six dernières années.

"Godric, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?" marmonna Harry. Avec un soupir, il retourna à ses occupations.

 ** _Deux semaines auparavant_**

"Vous aviez demandé à me voir, Mme Malfoy ?" demanda formellement Harry, se tenant nerveusement dans le salon de la nouvelle maison des Malfoy, bien que 'nouvelle' était relative puisqu'ils vivaient à Bath depuis six ans. Tout avait l'air brillant, cher et fragile.

"Ne soyez pas si formel, Harry," dit Narcissa, marchant vers lui et lui prenant les mains. Elle le guida vers le canapé où elle le lâcha et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

Harry refoula sa gêne mais regarda néanmoins autour de lui avec précaution tout en se demandant où étaient Lucius et Draco et s'ils étaient même à la maison. Narcissa offrit du thé à Harry, qu'il accepta pour être poli, puis elle s'assit et attendit qu'un elfe de maison apparaisse dans un 'pop' et les serve tous les deux silencieusement avant de disparaitre.

Il leva avec prudence la tasse qui avait l'air fragile et fit semblant de prendre une gorgée. Harry n'était pas un Auror, mais il n'était pas idiot non plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il pouvait ou non faire confiance aux Malfoy et il préféra ne pas prendre de risque.

"Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?" demanda-t-il et il reposa la tasse sur la table en face de lui.

Elle but une gorgée puis lui sourit. Pour une raison inconnue, son expression était alarmante. Harry n'était pas sûr d'être capable de refuser, quelle que soit la requête qu'elle lui ferait. "Votre nature franche est plutôt rafraichissante, Harry."

Il lui offrit un sourire peiné et espéra qu'elle avait prévu d'aller droit au but avant que Lucius Malfoy ne décide de se joindre à eux. Harry avait seulement vu deux fois Malfoy Senior durant les cinq dernières années et il aimerait garder ce quota au minimum.

"Très bien. Je vous ai fait appeler parce que j'ai entendu parler de votre excellente réputation en tant que Briseur de Sort. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne puissiez pas faire ?" Sa voix était tintée d'admiration, mais Harry était presque certain que la plupart de cette admiration - si ce n'est toute – était fausse.

"Il y a pas mal de choses que je ne peux pas faire, Mme Malfoy," dit-il sèchement.

Elle hocha la tête. "Je suis désolée, Harry. Vous avez sûrement dû entendre souvent cette flatteuse absurdité. Malgré tout, je pense que vous pouvez m'aider. Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Narcissa."

Harry sourit poliment.

"Très bien. Comme vous le savez nous sommes partis du Manoir après la guerre. Il renfermait trop de … mauvais souvenirs pour nous à l'époque. Surtout pour Draco." Une ombre passa sur son visage et Harry se rappela à quel point elle se souciait de son fils. Apparemment, cela ne s'était pas amoindri avec le temps. Son attitude s'adoucit légèrement.

"Je sais," dit doucement Harry. "Je suppose que c'est parce que …"

Elle acquiesça. "Parce qu' _il_ a vécu là-bas. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison." Elle but une gorgée de son thé puis le reposa à nouveau, l'air pensive. "Harry, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres … quand Voldemort a vécu au Manoir, il a pris beaucoup de plaisir à y rendre la vie aussi difficile que possible. Il semblait détester tous les privilèges de notre richesse, presqu'autant qu'il semblait nous détester. Il a détruit … tant de choses." Elle reprit sa tasse encore une fois mais ne fit que la fixer avec intensité, comme si elle essayait de ne pas s'en rappeler ou de refouler ses larmes. Harry tira le haut de sa robe en restant silencieux, ne voulant pas sombrer dans ses propres souvenirs.

Narcissa reposa la tasse presque violemment. Le bruit fit sursauter Harry, mais elle se leva et fit quelques pas, faisant bruisser sa robe. "Et il _les_ a laissés faire des choses imprononçables. Ils étaient tous dans notre Manoir, dans _ma maison_ , prenant ce qu'ils voulaient, détruisant ce qu'ils voulaient." Ses points se serrèrent et elle le fixa à travers ses yeux bleus sauvages. "Je les ai détestés. Je voulais lancer des _Doloris_ à chacun d'entre eux. Fenrir. Dolohov. Même ma propre sœur. Ils ont volé mon héritage ; ils ont détruit mes œuvres d'art ; ils ont abîmé des objets qui étaient présents dans notre famille depuis des siècles. Nous ne pouvions pas les arrêter. Nous pouvions à peine nous protéger nous-mêmes. Vous avez bien vu à quel point cela a fonctionné."

Elle était en train de trembler et elle amena ses mains à sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs, luttant visiblement pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. "J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps dans ma chambre, derrière de multiples sorts d'Emprisonnement. Des sortilèges de Magie Noire. Un mot de travers de la part de Lucius et j'aurais été donnée à l'un d'entre eux en tant que jouet. Nous le savions tous les deux. Cela, plus qu'aucune autre chose, a rendu Lucius obéissant. Dolohov me voulait. Et Fenrir, cette innommable horreur." Elle frissonna et Harry fut répugné à l'idée de Greyback touchant quelqu'un.

Narcissa soupira. "C'était il y a longtemps, mais c'est comme si c'était hier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est contenté de donner à Draco une mission vouée à l'échec et m'a laissé tranquille, mais il ne les a jamais empêchés de faire ce qu'ils voulaient au Manoir. Il n'y avait plus que très peu de choses de valeur quand ils sont partis. Le Ministère en a détruit d'autant plus quand ils sont venus chercher des objets de Magie Noire." Elle eut un rire jaune. "Et il s'est avéré qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop pour qu'ils s'embêtent à faire attention."

Elle s'assit de nouveau, lui faisant face. "Et c'est là que vous entrez en scène, Harry. Vous voyez, je veux retrouver ma maison. Je veux que l'héritage de Draco lui revienne. Mes jardins et le calme du Wiltshire me manquent. Je veux renter à la maison."

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête, toujours incertain sur ce qu'elle voulait.

"Votre talent en tant que Briseur de Sorts est connu. Je veux que vous alliez au Manoir et que vous éradiquiez tous les objets ensorcelés et les pièges. Les autres pensaient que ce serait amusant d'ensorceler tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voler. Ils s'ennuyaient quand il n'était pas là et ils cherchaient à se surpasser. Les seuls endroits vivables sont la cuisine, la salle à manger, le parloir et quelques chambres. Le reste est dangereux. Lucius y séjourne, occasionnellement, et essaye de s'en occuper, mais certains sont au-delà de ses capacités. Les Lestrange étaient… créatifs."

Harry frissonna rien que d'y penser. Il n'avait pas pensé que son dégoût pour certains Mangemorts aurait pu s'accroitre, mais apparemment, il y avait des niveaux d'horreur encore inexploités. Il en existait sûrement encore plus qu'il préférait ne pas connaitre. "Vous voulez que j'aille au Manoir et …"

Elle acquiesça. "Faire ce que vous faites le mieux. Briser les sorts et défaire les pièges pour que nous puissions revenir. Je suis sûre que Lucius serait prêt à aider."

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il secoua rapidement la tête. Il se doutait que passer cinq minutes en présence de Lucius Malfoy serait une très mauvaise idée. Soit ils s'engueuleraient soit ils se tueraient.

"Ou Draco…" continua-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête, visualisant presque le même scénario avec Malfoy Junior. "Non ! Non, je pense que je serai bien tout seul," dit-il rapidement puis il grimaça, réalisant qu'il venait juste d'accepter le travail.

Narcissa se recula avec un rictus satisfait. Foutus Malfoy. Ils avaient tous la même expression dès qu'ils parvenaient à leur fin. Cela faisait ressurgir trop de souvenirs de Poudlard et de Draco Malfoy. Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit de la bataille finale – pas même une fois. Ils s'étaient tenus loin l'un de l'autre. Harry lui avait rendu sa baguette par hibou et Malfoy lui avait renvoyé une note formelle avec un simple _merci_ griffonné d'une main élégante. Parfois, Harry aimait prétendre qu'il le remerciait pour plus, pas simplement pour la baguette, mais il prenait sûrement ses désirs pour la réalité.

 ** _Présent_**

Harry boita jusqu'à une pièce lumineuse dont les murs extérieurs étaient faits de larges vitres du sol au plafond. Le sol était également en verre, légèrement assombri par un manteau de crasse, mais cela changeait de la presque obscurité du reste de la maison.

Cela avait autrefois été un jardin d'hiver mais les plantes s'étaient déchainées ; ça ressemblait maintenant à une jungle intérieure. Harry entendit de l'eau couler et se fraya un chemin entre les branches tombantes d'un saule pour découvrir une petite fontaine débordant d'eau limpide. La statue de lutin au centre du bassin n'avait vraiment pas l'air digne de confiance. Après ce qu'Harry avait traversé, il ne prit pas de risques. Il lança divers sorts sur la statue et fut soulagé quand elle fût seulement ce qu'elle semblait être – un morceau de pierre taillée.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et baissa le regard vers sa cuisse droite. Son jean était déchiré et une entaille sanglante était visible à travers les morceaux de tissu. Un épouvantard l'avait pris par surprise. Il n'avait apparemment plus peur des détraqueurs, mais des loups-garous, très probablement un souvenir laissé par sa dernière rencontre après la guerre. Lui et les autres avaient volontairement aidé les Aurors à arrêter des groupes déchainés qui continuaient à se battre. Plusieurs de ces groupes avaient été des loups-garous ; principalement des restes de la meute de Fenrir.

Il regarda l'eau et se demanda s'il allait laver sa blessure. Cela n'avait pas été une vraie morsure de loup-garou, ce n'était donc pas infecté, mais c'était tout de même sale. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, il décida que c'était mieux de ne pas prendre de risques. Qui savait quelle sorte de microbes les épouvantards portaient ? Il devrait chercher des informations dessus quand il rentrerait chez lui. Hermione saurait probablement.

Le Manoir était désert. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir été habité depuis des années. Les toiles d'araignées avaient été la chose la plus récurrente. Harry était plutôt seul. Il avait, évidemment, averti Ron et Hermione de sa destination, au cas où il ne serait pas de retour pour diner. Ils se précipiteraient pour le sauver, si nécessaire.

Harry se déchaussa et enleva son jean. Il se rassit sur la pierre froide et mit ses mains en coupe pour prendre de l'eau. Il la laissa tomber sur sa fichue blessure. Après un pincement momentané, cela fut merveilleux et relaxant. Ce fut aussi plutôt agréable de ne porter que des sous-vêtements. Briser des sorts était un travail difficile et c'était une chaude journée. Il n'avait voulu perdre aucune énergie magique avec des sorts de rafraichissement.

Le sang fut emporté, laissant l'entaille rouge, mais après un moment, le sang frais ne fut plus qu'un filet. Cela suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse rentrer chez lui et puisse appliquer du baume soignant. Son jean n'était pas aussi chanceux. Harry le leva et inspecta la tache rougeâtre avec consternation. Il était nul pour lancer des sorts de raccommodage.

Il le laissa tomber, décidant de s'en occuper après son déjeuner. Il avait apporté un sandwich et deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre, sachant qu'il serait au Manoir la majeure partie de la journée. Après avoir brisé des sortilèges ridicules toute la matinée, y compris un vase foutument surdimensionné qui avait été ensorcelé pour essayer de manger le visage de tous les passants, Harry était épuisé et affamé.

La pierre était inconfortable et la fontaine n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer de l'eau dessus, il prit donc son sac-à-dos et sa baguette et se fraya un chemin à travers le feuillage. Il devait bien y avoir un banc ou un siège quelque part.

Il passa à côté de roses dont les pétales jonchaient le sol en un tapis rose et marron et il repéra un siège. "Merci Merlin," dit-il et il laissa tomber son sac. Le fauteuil était large, fait en bois et richement sculpté. Il ressemblait presque à un trône, comme une sorte de rappel d'une ancienne époque. Harry en avait vus plusieurs de ce genre, éparpillés dans le Manoir. Celui-ci était fait d'une sorte de bois sombre, du noyer peut-être. Quelques feuilles étaient dispersées sur le siège et les accoudoirs. Harry les enleva puis lança un sort de nettoyage pour le débarrasser de la saleté.

Il s'y assit avec un soupir reconnaissant. Il devait être ensorcelé, car le siège était plus proche d'un doux coussin que du bois dur, ce qui fut une agréable surprise. Et une désagréable surprise le saisit un instant plus tard, quand des tentacules de bois jaillirent du fauteuil et l'attachèrent fermement aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Harry tenait sa baguette, merci Merlin. "Bon sang !" grommela-t-il et il tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec ses membres, mais ses poignets étaient étroitement ligotés aux accoudoirs, comme l'étaient ses chevilles aux jambes du fauteuil. Les liens étaient faits en bois solide, aussi immobiles que le fauteuil lui-même, maintenant qu'il était cloué au sol. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à chercher la présence de sorts sur le fauteuil rougeâtre ?

Pas de problème, il avait toujours sa baguette.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry était frustré, énervé, et commençait à paniquer. Rien dans son énorme répertoire de sorts n'avait eu d'effet sur ce stupide fauteuil. C'était dingue. _Rien ne pouvait l'aider_. Il devrait simplement attendre jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione viennent le chercher. Ce qui serait seulement… dans six heures.

Harry grogna.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il fut surpris par un pop. Un elfe de maison se tenait à côté de la fontaine. Il le regarda en clignant des yeux et Harry cligna des yeux en retour avant de crier, "Merci Merlin ! Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?"

Il le fixa pendant un long moment, puis se retourna calmement et fit le tour de la fontaine pour s'arrêter devant un buisson de camélia. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à cueillir des feuilles. Est-ce que l'elfe de maison était en train de faire une sorte de rituel ?

"Euh… ça va m'aider à me libérer ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

L'elfe de maison l'ignora puis disparut en un pop. Harry frappa l'arrière de sa tête d'irritation contre le fauteuil. Il aurait dû deviner qu'un elfe de maison des Malfoy ne se dérangerait pas pour l'aider.

Encore une fois, le lieu était en ruine. C'était évident qu'aucun elfe de maison n'habitait ici ; ou si c'était le cas, ils ne prenaient certainement pas la peine de nettoyer l'endroit. Qu'est-ce que celui-ci faisait là ?

Oh. Il rassemblait probablement des objets pour les ramener à Bath pour un des Malfoy. Evidemment. Des ingrédients de Potions, peut-être. Harry se réinstalla à nouveau, tapotant sa baguette sur l'accoudoir en un rythme ennuyeux. Attendre était ignoble.

ooOoo

Draco observa l'elfe de maison ajouter plusieurs gouttes de cognac dans le chocolat et le mélanger. Il hocha la tête de satisfaction.

"Très bien, Poppy. Tourne ça pas moins de soixante fois, puis nous ajouterons les framboises. Où diable est Mutton ?"

Comme s'il avait été appelé par son nom, Mutton apparut dans la pièce avec un pop.

"Enfin ! Combien de temps faut-il pour cueillir des feuilles de camélia ?" demanda Draco, exaspéré, et il tendit sa main en attendant que l'elfe les lui donne.

"Mutton est désolé, Maitre Draco, mais Mutton a été distrait par l'invité du Maitre."

Draco prit les feuilles et les inspecta attentivement. Elles semblaient toutes être d'excellents spécimens, brillantes et profondément nervurées d'un côté. Parfaite pour faire des feuilles de chocolat. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau l'elfe. "Pardon, quoi ?"

"L'invité du Maitre est attaché sur le Trône des Tourments dans le jardin d'hiver du Maitre," répondit Mutton et il commença à se tordre les mains, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

"Il y a quelqu'un dans le jardin d'hiver ?"

"Oui, Maitre. Il est sans défense et il a demandé à Mutton de le libérer."

 _Intéressant_. Draco fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait être entré dans le Manoir sans permission. Même abandonné en apparence, la demeure était protégée par des puissantes barrières magiques familiales.

"Très bien. Mutton, recouvre ça avec du chocolat et laisse-les refroidir. Je vais aller voir mon invité et je serai de retour juste après. Poppy, continue ce que tu fais, puis verse-le dans les moules prêts. Nous travaillerons sur le chocolat blanc quand je reviendrai."

Draco laissa les elfes de maison travailler et se dirigea vers le jardin d'hiver. Il venait secrètement dans la cuisine du Manoir depuis plusieurs mois à présent, depuis qu'il avait eu l'idée de faire du chocolat. Ses parents pensaient qu'il était simplement un fainéant inutile et qu'il passait son temps à participer à des orgies décadentes avec ses amis mais Draco avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à concocter de nouvelles recettes qu'il n'en avait passé à écouter Pansy jacasser sur sa dernière conquête.

Blaise avait épousé l'ennuyante petite sœur de Daphné Greengrass. Aster, ou autre chose, Draco n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir. Les chances de faire une orgie étaient minces, sincèrement, au plus grand regret de Draco. Cela faisait longtemps et il ne refuserait sûrement pas d'en faire une. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que c'était un mensonge. Draco préférait le célibat aux imbroglios émotionnels.

Il dépassa prudemment l'armure qui lançait des flammes par les yeux à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait. Il s'arrêta quand aucune flamme n'en sortit. C'était étrange. Il se demanda si le sort avait disparu. Ce serait bien s'ils avaient tous disparu. Draco aimait la maison à Bath, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sa maison d'enfance lui manquait, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était venu ici pour mettre en pratique ses talents en tant que chocolatier.

Ses confiseries devenaient populaires avec la foule de ventes par correspondance. Ça devenait dur pour lui de faire face à la demande. Il les vendait sous le label de Draconis Decadence.

Draco atteignit le jardin d'hiver et se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur, grimaçant quand il vit l'état de l'endroit. Ça avait toujours été lumineux, clair, spacieux et apaisant. A présent, cela ressemblait à un labyrinthe dégoûtant de feuillage envahissant. C'était probablement également rempli de sales vermines.

Levant sa baguette, il marcha en direction des camélias en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Si quelqu'un était piégé sur le Trône des Tourments, il n'irait nulle part pendant un bon moment mais cela ne l'excluait pas d'avoir sa baguette à la main et de l'utiliser pour jeter un sort à Draco dès qu'il le verrait.

Des feuilles mortes craquèrent lorsque Draco marcha dessus. "Il y a quelqu'un ?" entendit-il.

Au lieu de répondre, Draco franchit la dernière barrière de lierre et jeta un premier coup d'œil à l'homme piégé. Un large rictus courba ses lèvres, l'amusement remportant sur son étonnement.

"Potter ?" demanda-t-il pour vérifier. Ce n'était pas trop le fait que Potter était ici ou qu'il était piégé sur un fauteuil magique, mais plutôt parce qu'il semblait ne pas porter de pantalon. Ses jambes nues n'étaient vêtues que de chaussettes blanches.

"Merde," dit Potter. "Ça devait être toi."

"C'est ma maison, Potter," dit sèchement Draco et il continua à avancer pour observer l'homme lié. A part ses chaussettes, Potter portait un simple t-shirt noir et jugeant par le bout de tissu visible sous son t-shirt, un boxer vert. La célèbre baguette de Potter était fortement serrée dans son poing, résolument pointée vers Draco.

"J'avais remarqué. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?"

Cela ressemblait à une question piège. Est-ce que Potter avait une raison valide pour être au Manoir ? Draco haussa les épaules, refusant de réponde.

Potter fronça les sourcils, un air que Draco trouva étonnamment familier, malgré le visage pas-si-familier qui la portait. Potter avait changé pendant les six dernières années. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, couvrant complètement sa cicatrice et cachant presque un œil. Ses lunettes étaient différentes, une monture délicate au lieu des trucs noirs et encombrants que Granger avait constamment réparés.

Son corps était musclé et très agréable à regarder. Ses cuisses étaient délectables, même celle qui avait une blessure saignante.

Draco se reprit pour ne pas penser à Potter en tant que délectable. Il avait manifestement respiré les fumées de cognac pendant trop longtemps.

"Est-ce que tu vas me libérer ?" demanda Potter, puis il ajouta d'un ton réticent, "S'il te plait."

Draco s'approcha et tira sur les liens qui maintenaient les poignets de Potter en place. Ils étaient en bois solide et ne seraient pas facilement brisés. En fait, de ce dont se rappelait Draco à propos du fauteuil, ils ne seraient pas brisés du tout. Il avait quelques doutes sur le fait que Potter avait essayé.

"Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte, Potter ?" demanda Draco d'un ton taquin. Il pouvait à peine contenir sa joie. Quelque chose à propos d'avoir Potter attaché à une chaise, sans pantalon … Eh bien, à présent, cela faisait apparaitre un tout autre lot d'idées. Potter gigota sur la chaise et ses jambes se tendirent – pas le mouvement le plus intelligent, en considérant la direction que prenaient les pensées de Draco.

"Tu demandes une récompense pour me libérer d'un de tes meubles ensorcelés ?" demanda Potter.

Draco tapota pensivement ses doigts contre sa bouche "Pas exactement une récompense. Plutôt une compensation. Et ce n'est pas mon meuble. J'ai bien peur que cette pièce ait été apportée par le sorcier maléfique que tu as éradiqué."

" _Voldemort_ ?" Potter avait l'air incrédule.

Draco grimaça au nom, malgré lui. Il hocha la tête. "C'est lui-même, oui."

"C'était le fauteuil de Voldemort ?"

Draco compatit avec l'expression de Potter – il avait l'ait de vouloir creuser les liens avec ses ongles pour s'échapper. Draco se serait senti exactement pareil s'il avait été assis là.

Potter se força à se détendre et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Le mouvement exposa la ligne de sa gorge et les yeux de Draco la suivirent. Potter fixa ses yeux plissés.

"Compensation. Quelle compensation ?"

Plusieurs choses traversèrent son esprit, aucune que Potter autoriserait. Draco détourna le regard et se concentra pour que ses pensées lascives ne se montrent pas dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Potter n'était pas attirant. Au moment où il pensa cela, il regarda furtivement les jambes de Potter. Merde, il était vraiment attirant.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis s'arrêta. Il leva un doigt. "Laisse-moi y revenir, Potter. Je serai de retour dans une minute."

Draco se retourna et partit. Après un instant de silence, Potter cria, "Malfoy !" Draco continua d'avancer. " _Malfoy_ !"

Draco devait vérifier sa ganache au citron. Et il avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Je vous laisse mariner avec cette fin de premier chapitre et on se revoit dans pas très longtemps pour le reste~

L xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite note :** Et voilà le chapitre deux de Confiserie avec en prime une scène citronnée (vous êtes prévenu(e)s). Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, à ceux qui ont lu, à ce qui ont mis en favoris, à ceux qui ont follow… Bref merci à vous ! En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire~

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Harry tira d'un coup sec sur sa main qui tenait sa baguette, sachant que même s'il voulait lancer un sort à Malfoy, sa mobilité réduite rendrait cela presque impossible.

"Malfoy !" cria-t-il à nouveau mais la seule réponse qu'il eut fut le gargouillis de la fontaine. Il gronda de frustration et se tapa la tête contre le fauteuil, grimaçant quand un mal de tête apparut. La fichue chaise était dure.

Harry ferma les yeux. _Merlin_. De toutes les personnes susceptibles de le trouver, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Draco Malfoy ? Bien que, logiquement, il supposait que cela avait du sens, puisque c'était sa maison. Et Harry aurait pu être découvert par Lucius, ce qui aurait été bien pire. Sauf que Malfoy Senior l'aurait probablement libéré. Vraisemblablement. Possiblement. Peut-être.

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy faisait là ? Narcissa avait eu l'air de dire que l'endroit était abandonné et c'est ce à quoi cela avait ressemblé pendant l'incursion d'Harry, bien qu'il n'ait même pas été dans la moitié des pièces.

Malfoy avait eu l'air… Enfin, merde, il était beau. Très beau. Harry l'avait à peine reconnu, avec ses cheveux blonds coupés beaucoup plus élégamment qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été à Poudlard et ses yeux gris le scrutant avec un amusement sincère. Malfoy avait grandi et s'était bien remplumé. Trop bien, en jugeant par la manière dont sa chemise blanche lui moulait le torse et le haut des bras. Elle était ouverte sur sa gorge, exposant ses clavicules, quelque chose qu'Harry trouvait érotique à l'extrême, ce qu'il n'avait découvert que récemment.

Le fait que le jean d'Harry n'était nulle part en vue et que les yeux ne Malfoy n'avaient cessé de glisser sur ses jambes nues n'avait pas aidé. C'était mortifiant, décida Harry. _Mortifiant_ , et pas du tout quelque chose qui lui donnerait des rêves indécents pour les semaines à venir.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire plus qu'élaborer une option viable pour lancer un Patronus, Malfoy revint. Harry décida que c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lancer un sort sans se disloquer quelque chose.

Et Malfoy était très agréable à regarder, ce qui était largement mieux que de fixer l'ennuyeux lierre et les roses partiellement fanées. Le pantalon de Malfoy était marron foncé et lui allait à la perfection. Harry s'avoua qu'il avait peut-être regardé les fesses de Malfoy quand il était parti, tout à l'heure. Il ne s'était pas fait prier.

Harry chassa les images de son esprit et fixa les yeux gris. "Est-ce que tu vas me libérer de cette chose ?" demanda-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air poli pour que Malfoy ne le laisse pas attaché dans un accès de mauvaise humeur.

"Un jour, oui. Je dois admettre, je t'aime bien comme tu es," dit Malfoy avec un rictus.

Ça n'était pas une pensée réconfortante. Malfoy n'attendit cependant pas qu'il réponde et il frappa ses deux mains à la place.

"Mutton !" appela-t-il. Un elfe de maison apparut dans un pop à côté de Malfoy avec un petit plateau d'argent fermé par un couvercle assorti. Harry fronça les sourcils. "Puisque tu es un prisonnier, Potter, je veux t'utiliser comme sujet test."

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. "Quoi ? Non ! Absolument pas !" Son esprit lui suggéra d'horribles possibilités. Est-ce que Malfoy utilisait le Manoir pour préparer des potions illégales ?

Malfoy rit. "Relax, Potter. Je ne suis pas en lice pour devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu aimes toujours le chocolat, non ? Je me rappelle que tu en étais amoureux à l'école. Enfin, ça et la tarte à la mélasse."

Harry fut surpris. "Tu sais que j'aime la tarte à la mélasse ?"

"C'était dur de manquer ta réaction orgasmique à chaque fois qu'il y en avait au menu," commenta Malfoy avec un ton qui semblait parfaitement raisonnable. Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le mot "orgasmique" sortir des lèvres de Malfoy. "Alors ?" continua Malfoy. "Le chocolat ?"

"J'aime le chocolat," admit Harry à contre-cœur.

Malfoy rayonna pratiquement, ce qui le rendit encore plus attirant si une telle chose était possible. Harry se demanda si le fauteuil ne l'avait pas emmené dans un univers alternatif. Ce sentiment fut renforcé un instant plus tard. Malfoy prit le plateau de l'elfe de maison, enleva le couvercle et congédia la créature. Puis il s'agenouilla aux pieds d'Harry. Il plaça ensuite le plateau sur les genoux d'Harry qui grimaça alors que le métal froid comme de la glace reposait sur ses cuisses nues.

"Oh, désolé, Potter. Il y a un sort de Rafraichissement Perpétuel dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long. Je peux arranger ça, néanmoins." Malfoy sortit sa baguette et soigna la coupure sur la cuisse d'Harry avec un rapide sort avant d'essuyer le sang avec son pouce. Cela laissa une trainée rouge sur la jambe d'Harry et Draco invoqua un bout de tissu humide pour laver ça. Harry était dérouté par son attitude. "Voilà. Bien mieux. L'heure de goûter."

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers le plateau et Harry l'imita également. Il contenait plusieurs choses qui avaient l'air d'être hautement décorées avec des morceaux de chocolat. Malfoy en souleva une avec son index et son pouce et l'amena aux lèvres d'Harry.

"Essaie celui-là en premier. Tu n'es allergique à rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry secoua la tête en essayant de maintenir ses lèvres serrées sans que cela ne soit trop évident. D'une manière plutôt troublante, Malfoy s'était penché en avant pour donner le chocolat à Harry et ses hanches effleuraient ses mollets. Et bien pire, la main gauche de Malfoy était posée sur le siège à côté de sa cuisse. Le poignet du blond ne touchait pas vraiment la peau d'Harry mais la manche de sa chemise blanche oui.

Malfoy lui toucha les lèvres avec la douceur au chocolat et fronça les sourcils. "Oh allez, Potter. Tu ne penses sincèrement pas que j'essaye de t'empoisonner ? Je suis sûr que quelqu'un sait que tu es là et qu'ils viendront un jour te chercher, non ? Qui suspecteront-ils en premier s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?"

Il n'avait pas tort mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de faire confiance à cet imbécile, pas seulement sur la base d'un argument logique.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. "Très bien, je vais le goûter en premier. Celui-ci est au café au lait." Il ouvrit la bouche et ses dents blanches plongèrent dans le chocolat, le coupant soigneusement en deux. Son front se plissa et son regard se troubla, comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Ce dernier le regardait, captivé, tandis qu'il mâchait. Il y avait une légère trace de chocolat sur la lèvre supérieure de Malfoy.

Malfoy rendit son regard à Harry alors qu'il avalait. "Là. Tu vois ? Pas d'effet indésirable. Je ne me mets pas à baver, pas plus que je n'ai pris une teinte désagréable de rose fuchsia, comme ce que ces horribles bonbons Weasley tendent à provoquer – bien que tu goûterais probablement l'un d'eux sans aucune question, n'est-ce pas ?" Son ton était presque irritable sur la dernière partie mais quand il leva à nouveau le chocolat à la bouche d'Harry, il devint demandeur.

Harry pensait que le manger serait le comble de la bêtise. Comment pouvait-il savoir si Malfoy n'avait pas ingérer l'antidote contre ce qui était dedans avant ? Mais pourtant… Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être affamé. Le chocolat sentait divinement bon. Avec réticence, il ouvrit la bouche. Malfoy le déposa sur la langue d'Harry puis se rassit avec une expression qui ressemblait à celle d'un chiot espérant une récompense.

Harry ferma les yeux pour bloquer l'étrange vision et se concentra sur le morceau de paradis qui reposait dans sa bouche. Doux Merlin, c'était délicieux. Le chocolat avait commencé à fondre presque instantanément et son onctuosité envahit les sens d'Harry. Il y avait un soupçon de moka et un léger arrière-goût de crème. Harry pensa que cela devait être la meilleure douceur qu'il n'ait jamais goûtée.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

"Alors ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Merlin," dit Harry après avoir avalé. "Wow, c'était impressionnant. Où as-tu eu ça ?"

"Je l'ai fait !" annonça fièrement Malfoy. "Ou, enfin, les elfes de maison l'ont fait, parce que je refuse de me salir les mains avec du travail manuel mais ils l'ont fait en suivant mes instructions. C'est bon, non ?"

"C'est génial," admit Harry.

"Excellent ! Essaie l'orange. C'est un de mes préférés." Malfoy regarda le plateau mais au lieu de prendre un autre chocolat, ses doigts trouvèrent un petit carré qui ressemblait à du gingembre finement coupé. "Mais d'abord, tu dois nettoyer ton palais ou les saveurs vont se mélanger." Malfoy mangea une des fines tranches puis en plaça une sur la langue d'Harry. Ses doigts effleurèrent le bout de la langue d'Harry pendant un instant, avant que l'objet ensorcelé n'enlève tout sens du goût à la bouche d'Harry.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse déplorer la perte de la première confiserie, Malfoy prit une autre bouchée de la seconde puis la déposa sur la langue d'Harry. Il pensa pendant un instant qu'il pouvait goûter Malfoy mais cette pensée avait sans doute été provoquée par la proximité de celui-ci. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, évaluant la réaction d'Harry.

L'orange était encore plus merveilleuse. Des bouts de zestes d'orange ajoutaient une touche d'agrume et le centre gélifié donnait l'impression de mordre dans une véritable orange mûre, tout juste cueillie. La douceur du chocolat et l'aigreur acide de l'orange se complétaient avec perfection.

Harry devait avoir gémi de plaisir. Il pensa qu'il l'avait fait parce les yeux argentés de Malfoy s'ouvrirent en grand et semblèrent s'assombrir. Harry le regarda à travers des yeux plissés tandis que la confiserie fondait sur sa langue. La texture était très agréable – comme un baiser sucré. Harry supposait qu'il ne devrait pas penser à des baisers avec Malfoy perché entre ses jambes nues, ayant l'air d'un mannequin et semblant assez bon pour être dévoré.

"Tu vas vouloir chaque morceau de celui-là," informa Malfoy et il leva ses doigts jusqu'aux lèvres d'Harry. Des taches noires de chocolat décoraient le bout des doigts de Malfoy – le chocolat avait commencé à fondre au moment où Malfoy l'avait pris. Harry n'hésita pas. Il sortit sa langue et léchant l'indécent chocolat des doigts de Malfoy, même si faire cela entraîna un léger feu à brûler au creux de ses reins.

 _Je ne suis pas allumé_ , se dit Harry. _C'est juste du chocolat. Pas grand-chose. Malfoy veut un goûteur et je suis juste … en train de me gaver des meilleures douceurs que je n'ai jamais mangées. C'est tout._

Son discours d'encouragement pour se rassurer perdit toute son efficacité quand Malfoy enleva ses doigts et qu'il les mit dans sa propre bouche, suçant ce qui restait, en même temps que ce qui devait être une généreuse dose de la salive d'Harry. Le sexe d'Harry sursauta au baiser indirect, menaçant de se réveiller. Harry pensa aux choses les moins sexy qu'il pouvait conjurer pour combattre cela. Milicent Bulstrode en sous-vêtements à fleurs avec des jambes poilues fit l'affaire, heureusement.

"C'est hmm… bon," dit Harry quand ce fut évident que Malfoy attendait une réaction.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. "Juste bon ?"

"Vraiment bon !" corrigea Harry, se demandant en réalité comment quantifier de la pornographie sucrée.

"Hmm, bien, peut-être que quelque chose d'autre serait plus à ton goût." Une fois encore, il laissa tomber un carré pour laver son palet sur la langue d'Harry puis prit une bouchée d'un troisième chocolat. Harry espérait presque qu'il n'avait pas agi avec trop de méfiance, non seulement parce qu'il serait alors capable de manger de plus grosses quantités de douceurs, mais également parce que regarder Malfoy les manger semblait avoir un effet sur sa capacité à respirer.

 _Milicent_ , pensa-t-il. _Milicent en tutu_.

Ceci mettant un frein à sa libido, Harry autorisa Malfoy à mettre le reste de chocolat sur la langue. Cette fois, Malfoy ne s'importuna pas à enlever ses doigts. Les paupières d'Harry se fermèrent et il referma la bouche sur le pouce et l'index de Malfoy avant de sucer légèrement. Le goût de la douceur éclata sur ses papilles gustatives et sembla accru par le goût de Malfoy.

Celui-ci était encore plus riche que les deux précédents, avec une touche enivrante de liqueur. _Du Baileys_ , déduisit-il. Merlin, c'était impressionnant. Les doigts de Malfoy se retirèrent et Harry ouvrit partiellement ses yeux. Malfoy le regardait intensément et Harry nota avec joie que son autre main était agrippée au plateau d'argent qui était toujours posé sur les genoux d'Harry. Il le tenait avec seulement deux doigts ; cependant, les autres étaient écartés sur la cuisse d'Harry. La fraicheur du plateau contrastait fortement avec la chaleur du toucher de Malfoy.

 _Merde_. Une armée de Milicent n'aurait pas pu stopper le flot de désir qui l'envahit, particulièrement quand Malfoy se pencha en avant et souffla sur Harry une entêtante combinaison de chocolat, de liqueur et de Draco Malfoy.

"Tu as une tache," murmura Malfoy, puis il sortit sa langue pour toucher le bord de la lèvre inférieure d'Harry.

Harry fit un son étranglé et abandonna, sachant que c'était voué à l'échec. Son esprit s'accéléra ; il se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du chocolat, espérant faiblement que Malfoy l'avait infusé avec un aphrodisiaque, tout en sachant foutrement bien que ce n'était rien d'autre que de la pure luxure. Il pencha légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment une invitation, et cela aurait pu être pris pour un mouvement involontaire, mais Malfoy, heureusement, semblait pouvoir lire dans les pensées.

Sa langue glissa entre les lèvres d'Harry, lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à un rejet. Mais Harry s'avança seulement, changeant l'hésitante exploration en un véritable baiser. Malfoy reprit son souffle mais il n'y eut pas d'hésitation quand il lui retourna le geste.

Harry était presque sûr qu'il avait glissé dans un univers alternatif parce que Malfoy avait un goût encore plus sucré que le chocolat. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un mélange des saveurs, couplé avec la sensation de la langue de Malfoy explorant la bouche d'Harry. Le baiser s'approfondit et se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. Harry le goûta pleinement, se sentant soudainement avide, voulant plus. Et Malfoy lui en donna plus.

Plusieurs minutes de bécotage essoufflant plus tard, Harry réalisa que les mains de Malfoy étaient dans ses cheveux, enroulées presque douloureusement dans ses épaisses mèches. Malfoy le léchait et le lapait, semblant déterminé à effacer toute trace de chocolat de la bouche d'Harry. Il voulait le toucher. Il maudit ses liens et serra Malfoy plus fermement avec ses genoux – la seule partie d'Harry qui était agrippée au blond. Même ce mouvement était restreint par les liens autour de ses chevilles.

Le plateau bascula soudainement, glissant des genoux d'Harry pour s'écraser contre le siège en bois du fauteuil. Harry éloigna ses lèvres de celles de Malfoy avec un glapissement et ses yeux se baissèrent. Il regarda, horrifié, les délicieux chocolats rouler au bord du plateau, rebondir contre le bois puis disparaitre au bout du siège.

"Oh non," dit Harry, se sentant presque malade à la perte de quelque chose de si exquis.

Malfoy gloussa. "Du calme Potter, j'en ai fait des douzaines de plus."

"Des douzaines," répéta Harry.

"Mmmhmm." La main de Malfoy quitta ses cheveux et descendit, glissant le long du cou d'Harry, de son torse et de son abdomen avant de continuer son voyage vers le sud. "De plus, le plateau était sur le chemin."

"Sur le chemin de quoi ?" demanda Harry. Il pensait qu'il devrait être alarmé mais Malfoy laissa trainer sa main sur sa hanche pour toucher la peau nue de sa cuisse. Malfoy la caressa gentiment pendant un instant puis poussa ses doigts sous le bord du boxer d'Harry pour toucher le léger pli de peau tout près de ses poils pubiens. Harry grogna presque et se força à s'empêcher de pousser ses hanches vers le toucher, voulant amadouer Malfoy pour qu'il aille juste un peu plus loin.

"Sur le chemin de ça," dit Malfoy et ses doigts touchèrent le sexe érigé d'Harry.

"Merlin," dit Harry dans halètement.

"Sais-tu à quel point tu es sexy Potter, ligoté comme ça pour moi ?"

Harry secoua la tête, ses yeux verrouillés dans le regard argent de Malfoy. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler, pas lorsque les longs doigts de Malfoy exploraient sa hampe dure, envoyant des éclairs de plaisirs à travers son corps.

Malfoy arrêta de le toucher seulement pour attraper sa baguette et lancer un Evanesco sur le sous-vêtement d'Harry. Il aurait dû être mortifié sauf que les yeux de Malfoy étaient fixés sur sa queue avec une expression qui ressemblait à de la faim. Presque comme une pensée après coup, Malfoy lança également un Evanesco sur le t-shirt d'Harry.

"Beaucoup mieux," murmura Malfoy et il laissa tomber sa baguette sur le siège à côté d'Harry. Il toucha ses clavicules avec les deux mains, puis, glissa ses mains sur le torse d'Harry, mimant ses précédents mouvements. Le sexe d'Harry sursauta, priant silencieusement pour plus d'attention. Malfoy lui en fournit en enroulant ses deux mains autour et le serra. Une goutte de pré-sperme suinta du bout et Harry regarda, avec une anticipation tendue, Malfoy se pencher en avant et la lécher.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Il aurait poussé sa queue en avant, dans la chaleur de la bouche de Malfoy si ses mains ne l'avaient pas retenu en place, le pressant alors que le blond lui léchait le bout encore, plaquant cette fois-ci sa langue sur son gland en appliquant une pression ferme. Puis, il commença à le lécher comme si c'était un cornet, lapant le haut, le bas et les côtés, suçant tout en creusant ses joues.

La baguette d'Harry était douloureusement enfoncée dans sa paume tellement il la serrait fermement et les liens de bois lui arrachaient les poignets. Un son aigu qu'il ne réussit pas à arrêter sortit de sa gorge mais le bruit sembla seulement stimuler Malfoy. Harry n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça. Malfoy était un véritable dieu de la fellation.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," chanta Harry. "Je vais –"

La brillante bouche de Malfoy s'éloigna immédiatement et les hanches d'Harry se jetèrent en avant pour protester mais Malfoy se leva, à la plus grande mortification d'Harry.

"Non. Pas encore en tout cas," annonça Malfoy avec un rictus.

Harry le fixa, étant à peine capable de croire en la cruauté de cet idiot. Sa queue palpitait de besoin et son corps entier tremblait, incroyablement sensible. Il n'aurait fallu que d'un petit peu plus… Peut-être que s'il suppliait… ? Sa fierté revint juste à temps et il retint ses mots, regardant Malfoy reculer d'un pas.

ooOoo

Draco essaya de retrouver son calme mais c'était difficile. Il fixa Potter avec stupéfaction. Il était de loin la chose la plus sexy que Draco ait jamais vue. Sa tête était penchée vers l'arrière et des halètements sifflaient à travers ses lèvres. Son corps entier était couvert d'une mince couche luisante de sueur et les muscles tendus de son cou, de ses bras et son abdomen semblaient ressortir. La magnifique et savoureuse queue de Potter était une perfection rigide, trônant au milieu de sombres boucles et semblant supplier pour plus d'attention de la part de Draco.

Alors que Draco l'observait, un profond rougissement apparut sur les joues de Potter et voyagea vers le bas, sans aucun doute stimulé par l'inspection de Draco. Ses intenses yeux verts semblaient le brûler et ses lèvres se fermèrent avant de se recourber. Draco cligna des yeux un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Potter pensait qu'il allait le laisser comme cela, tremblant et frémissant. Un entêtant flot de pouvoir s'infiltra dans Draco à cette idée. Merde, à quel point serait-ce sexy de laisser le Sauveur ici, nu et crevant d'envie ?

Tout en se souvenant que les elfes de maison devaient être en train de foutre en l'air son chocolat, ce fut apparemment trop dur de résister. "J'arrive tout de suite," dit Draco et il transplana.

* * *

Eh oui, la fin sadique est de retour. Le troisième et dernier chapitre arrive courant semaine prochaine !

L xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite note :** Je vous présente donc la fin de Confiserie, en avance ! J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à la traduire :) Je remercie à nouveau Rouge Poisson pour son superbe travail et Cheryl Dyson pour son merveilleux écrit et son autorisation. Et un grand merci à mes petits lecteurs (même les plus timides ou les plus flemmards) qui me poussent à traduire. Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce dernier chapitre et à bientôt.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Draco retourna à la cuisine et donna rapidement des ordres aux elfes de maison, bien que son esprit ne fut que partiellement tourné vers la crème noisette et le chocolat aux noix de pécans. Le court répit permit à sa propre érection quémandeuse de s'affaiblir légèrement et cela lui donna un plus grand sentiment de contrôle. Il avait été dangereusement prêt de l'orgasme rien qu'en suçant Potter. Il saliva au souvenir et cela le démangea d'y retourner. Draco n'avait jamais trop aimé les fellations, mais quelque chose dans la queue parfaite de Potter, dans les bruits qu'il faisait et dans son impuissance …

Draco aboya quelques autres ordres et retourna voir Potter. Seule la pure chance le sauva du sort que Potter lui lança. Draco fut surpris qu'il soit capable d'en lancer avec ses mains liées si fermement au fauteuil.

"Va te faire, Malfoy !" cracha Potter et il tourna son poignet pour un autre essai.

Draco sauta en avant et arracha la baguette à la poigne d'Harry avec un regard noir. "J'ai dit que je revenais, sale idiot. Les elfes de maison ne sont pas habitués à travailler sans ma supervision." Il eut un rictus et il câlina le sexe de Potter avant de descendre un peu pour attraper ses testicules, aimant la façon dont les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent et dont son corps frissonna au moment où un son énervé siffla à travers ses dents.

"Malfoy, sale –"

"Chut, Potter, tu sais que tu le veux." Draco fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il le disait, réalisant que Potter pourrait plus tard le faire arrêter, clamant la contrainte et même le viol. "En fait, je pense que tu devrais le dire."

"– sale idiot… Quoi ?"

Draco hocha la tête et ses doigts firent de doux cercles sur la peau entre les testicules de Potter et son ouverture plissée pendant que sa paume et son pouce serraient le tout, légèrement. Potter se souleva à moitié de la chaise, offrant à Draco un meilleur accès, bien que ce fût dur de déterminer si Potter était conscient de ses mouvements. "Dis-moi que tu le veux."

La bouche de Potter s'ouvrit et Draco s'attendait presque à une déclaration Gryfondorienne. Il eut un rictus, se demandant si Potter allait se tirer une balle dans le pied, comme le disait le vieux proverbe. Les dents de Potter claquèrent, coupant ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Draco se pencha en avant et frôla la joue de Potter de ses lèvres pour s'arrêter à son oreille et expira chaudement une fois ou deux.

"Dis-le juste," chuchota Draco. "Cela en vaudra la peine."

"Merde," dit Potter, ayant l'air torturé. "Merde, je… je le veux." Il se rua dans la main de Draco, recherchant probablement plus de contact sur sa queue négligée.

"Je _te_ veux, Draco. Dis-le."

"Je te veux, Draco." La voix de Potter était à peine audible, même si près de l'oreille de Draco.

Merlin, c'était soudainement sexy d'entendre ces mots et le prénom de Draco sortir des lèvres du Sauveur. Il savait que Potter allait certainement le tuer dès l'instant où il serait libre, il avait donc l'intention de faire que chaque _Doloris_ en vaille la peine.

Draco le relâcha et recula encore une fois, seulement pour laisser tomber la baguette de Potter sur le sol et pour déboutonner sa chemise. La mâchoire de Potter se serra mais il ne dit rien, observant simplement Draco se dévêtir à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés. C'était aussi un sentiment grisant, découvrit Draco, que de se déshabiller pendant que Potter regardait chaque morceau de tissu être enlevé.

Quand Draco fût complètement nu, il avança et grimpa sur le fauteuil, enfourchant les genoux de Potter et s'agenouillant sur lui. Il pressa leurs sexes ensemble et sourit à la délicieuse friction. "Mieux ?" demanda-t-il.

Potter hocha la tête. "Beaucoup mieux."

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau et attrapa de larges poignées des cheveux de Potter. C'était impressionnant et il admettait avoir plusieurs fantasmes qui impliquaient de plonger ses mains et son visage dedans, mais principalement de les tenir pendant que Potter le suçait.

Les fantasmes n'étaient pas importants en ce moment. La réalité était beaucoup mieux. Potter avait toujours légèrement la saveur du chocolat et Draco le goûtait alors qu'il frottait son sexe de haut en bas sur celui de Potter. C'était bon mais Draco avait besoin de plus.

Il relâcha les cheveux de Potter et tâtonna pour trouver sa baguette, qui était à présent piégée entre la cuisse de Potter et son mollet. Draco tapota sa baguette sur sa propre cuisse et murmura trois rapides sorts successivement. Les yeux de Potter s'élargirent et Draco sourit.

"Tu veux que je m'assois sur tes genoux, Potter ?" demanda-t-il en ronronnant. Il sourit lorsque la réponse apparut dans les yeux de Potter et il se demanda s'il était possible de s'enflammer d'un simple regard. Il se recula et bougea jusqu'à ce que son dos soit face à Potter puis il s'abaissa petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur les cuisses de Potter.

Il pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque posée sur l'épaule de Potter, voulant voir ses yeux encore une fois.

"Putain," dit Potter d'une voix sourde. "Je veux te toucher. Défais ces stupides liens."

Draco l'aurait fait s'il avait pu. Il ne voulait rien de plus que sentir les mains de Potter sur lui, suivies par ses lèvres et sa langue… Il l'embrassa pour s'excuser, maudissant et remerciant à la fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que sans lui et son foutu fauteuil, Potter ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Draco brisa le baiser et passa plus de temps à se positionner, attrapant le sexe toujours dur de Potter et le maintenant en position, le tenant fermement alors qu'il s'abaissait dessus. Malgré les sorts qu'il avait lancés, cela brûlait inconfortablement tandis que son corps s'étirait pour s'accommoder à la taille non négligeable de Potter.

"Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," respira Potter contre la nuque de Draco. Il y pressa un baiser et Draco sentit un flot de chaleur qui lui fit mettre ses bras sur ceux de Potter et entrelacer leurs doigts. Il s'arrêta quand Potter fût complètement en lui et savoura les sensations, essayant d'en graver chaque instant dans sa mémoire. Il allait devoir investir dans une Pensine pour revoir ça, mais jusque-là, il voulait être capable de se rappeler de chaque nuance – la texture de la peau de Potter, sa respiration, les adorables bruits incohérents qu'il faisait, la sensation de ses cuisses fermes contre les jambes de Draco … Il savait c'était une expérience unique et il avait l'intention d'en profiter.

Il relâcha les mains de Potter et s'appuya sur les accoudoirs pour trouver une prise alors qu'il montait et descendait lentement sur la queue de Potter, se concentrant successivement sur les brillantes sensations et sur les réactions de Potter. Après un court moment, il posa ses pieds sur le siège et accéléra le rythme, haletant à chaque fois que le sexe de Potter frôlait quelque chose d'incroyable. De son côté, Potter levait obligeamment ses hanches pour rencontrer les descentes de Draco, poussant autant qu'il le pouvait, malgré son enchainement. Les tendons de ses bras ressortaient magnifiquement. Draco aurait voulu voir le visage de Potter mais les gémissements et les jurons proférés contre sa peau feraient l'affaire.

La queue de Draco se balança et il avait très envie de la toucher et de se faire venir mais il avait besoin de ses mains pour se soulever. Il pensa qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que Potter vienne à en juger par les bruits. Au moment où ça lui vint à l'esprit, Potter eut un sursaut contre lui et cria, tremblant violemment. Draco pompa encore un peu, se délectant du fait qu'il avait amené l'Elu au point d'inconscience.

Draco se retira et se tourna rapidement pour s'agenouiller à nouveau sur Potter, embrassant du regard l'air repus et vitreux de Potter et le rougissement qui teintait son visage, son cou et son torse. Le Potter débauché était encore plus sexy que les autres versions, décida-t-il.

Draco se percha sur les genoux de Potter et branla son propre sexe à deux mains alors que Potter le regardait sans un mot. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps – le simple fait que Potter soit captivé par la vue de Draco se faisant venir pendant que son sperme tombait goutte à goutte de son trou ne suffisait pas à l'envoyer au septième ciel ; mais il savait qu'il aurait à présent matière pour se branler pour probablement pour des décennies à venir.

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un cri, jeta sa tête en arrière et vint sur tout l'abdomen de Potter, laissant échapper ce qu'il semblait être des jets de spermes pour gâcher la perfection de la peau luisante de Potter.

"Putain de merde," murmura Potter alors que Draco s'effondrait sur lui et qu'il entourait ses bras autour de son cou. La sueur de Potter collait ses lèvres et Draco la lécha avant de le mordre légèrement. Il pensait marquer Potter avec un suçon – cela obligerait la personne que Potter voyait en ce moment à lui lâcher la grappe suffisamment longtemps pour que Draco le moleste. Il gloussa à l'idée.

"Quoi ?" demanda Potter.

"Je suis content que tu sois passé, Potter."

Il y eut un bruissement puis Draco glapit quand il sentit les bras de Potter s'enrouler autour de lui. Il avait évidemment mal calculé le temps que Potter avait déjà passé sur le fauteuil.

"Enfin," grogna Potter. "Ne pense pas aller autre part, Malfoy."

Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir bouger, même si Potter le relâchait. Il suça légèrement le cou de Potter, encore une fois. "Ok," dit-il doucement.

ooOoo

Harry tenait Malfoy, ayant toujours du mal à croire que tout ça était bien réel. Cependant, la sensation de la peau chaude de Malfoy et des choses collantes séchant entre eux deux étaient plutôt convaincants, ainsi que le contact terriblement tentant des lèvres de Malfoy contre son cou.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" demanda Potter, faisant glisser ses mains le long du dos de Malfoy, principalement parce qu'il avait voulu le toucher, pas juste récemment, mais probablement depuis très longtemps.

Malfoy gloussa. "Tu dois sûrement rigoler ? Comment j'aurais pu résister à un Harry Potter sans pantalon, attaché et attendant mon bon plaisir ?"

"Je n'attendais pas ton bon plaisir. Je suis ici pour le travail. Ce truc avec le fauteuil est purement accidentel. Et j'ai déchiré mon pantalon."

Malfoy se recula pour le regarder. Harry desserra sa poigne suffisamment pour permettre à Malfoy de rencontrer son regard. "Le travail ? Quel travail ?"

"Ta mère m'a engagé pour briser tous les sorts de cette maison pour que vous puissiez tous y revenir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Elle m'a dit que c'était désert."

"Je fais du chocolat, évidemment. La cuisine n'a jamais été ensorcelée et les elfes de maison sautent sur l'occasion de revenir ici, même si je les garde bien trop occupés pour qu'ils errent et nettoient l'endroit."

Harry écoutait à peine. Ses mains étaient occupées à glisser sur la peau de Malfoy, flânant sur ses épaules, son dos, ses côtes et ses hanches. Merlin, ses hanches étaient délectables.

"Est-ce que tu écoutes au moins ?" demanda Malfoy, tirant les cheveux d'Harry. Ce fût seulement à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua que Malfoy avait plongé ses deux mains dedans. C'était étonnamment merveilleux. Enfin, sauf quand il les lui tirait.

"Je suis désolé. Il semblerait que j'ai été distrait."

Malfoy grogna mais se pencha en avant pour placer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. "Tu es vraiment facilement distrait, alors."

"Apparemment oui. Ou peut-être que tu m'empêches simplement de penser normalement."

Malfoy sourit. "Cela expliquerait beaucoup."

"Pas vrai ?" répondit doucement Harry. "Y a-t-il des chambres dans cette maison qui ne sont pas ensorcelées ?"

Les mains de Malfoy se serrèrent dans ses cheveux et il se recula brusquement pour regarder Harry, surpris. Ses yeux gris rayonnèrent de quelque chose qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. "Etrangement, ma chambre ne l'est pas."

"Bien. Et tu as dit quelque chose à propos de plus de chocolat ?"

"Je devrais être capable d'en trouver."

Après ça, Malfoy les transplana directement dans sa chambre.

FIN


End file.
